<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets and Surprises by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681226">Secrets and Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Oneshots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested by anonymous:Could you do one with bucky and the reader trying to plan surprise parties for each other even though they both have a birthday day in the same week (my birthday is the 15th. Hence where the idea came from) thank you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Oneshots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secrets and Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You loved surprises. You loved birthdays. You loved birthday surprises! Which is why you decided to throw your super soldier boyfriend, Bucky, a surprise party for his 100th birthday! You asked for the help of Steve and Natasha to plan this party. </p><p>“I really want this party to be good. Nothing too extravagant. He’s not like Tony. Oh! How about throughout the decades party?!”</p><p>Natasha cocked her head to the side, “A what?”</p><p>“Decades party! People could dress up from the 50s to now! We’ll have all these different sections of the place dedicated to each decade! It could help him catch up a little bit. This could also help you out too, Steve!”</p><p>Steve shrugged with a smile, “I don’t see why not?”</p><p>You clapped your hands and squealed, “Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!”</p>
<hr/><p>“Guys, you gotta help me out!” Bucky exclaimed as Natasha and Steve entered his room.</p><p>“What’s up, Buck?” Steve crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.</p><p>“Y/N’s birthday is next week and I don’t know what to do! Do I take her out for dinner? Do I throw her a party? Do I cook her a meal and we stay in? Help me!”</p><p>Natasha chuckled, “Why don’t you throw her a surprise party? She likes surprises and birthdays. So, give her both.”</p><p>“That’s-That’s brilliant! Why didn’t I think of that?” Bucky went to his desk and began to scribble a list of things to buy, “Oh! Will you guys help me plan it?”</p><p>Natasha and Steve looked at each other, “Sure.”</p><p>“Thanks guys. You’re really saving my ass here.” Bucky said as he continued to think up a shopping list. Steve and Natasha both looked at each other. They were helping you and Bucky plan surprise parties for each other. How weird is that?</p>
<hr/><p>Honestly, you were too busy planning for Bucky’s birthday party that you didn’t even realize that you two haven’t spent any time together for a couple of days. Bucky, well, he avoided you because he believed that if he even spoke to you, he’d reveal what he had in store for your birthday. </p><p>Natasha and Steve were going insane. They couldn’t keep up with planning two surprise parties. It was a mess. Both you and Bucky wanted everything to be perfect for each other. Both of you were being picky as hell and it was driving the assassin and America’s sweetheart up the wall!</p>
<hr/><p>Even though Bucky was avoiding you, he couldn’t help but notice that you were spending a lot of time with Steve. And Bucky couldn’t help but feel jealous. Nowadays, you were always sitting next to each other, whispering in each other’s ears, and giggling. God, your giggle, one of the many things he loved about you. Hearing Steve, his best friend, being the cause of it…it hurt him a bit. Maybe..maybe avoiding you wasn’t the best thing to do.</p><p>So he watched as you and Steve quietly discussed something on the other side of the room. He watched as you wrapped your arms around Steve and hug him. His heart sank. He was losing you to his best friend!</p><p>He finally stood up and walked over to you and Steve, “Steve, can I talk to you? <em>Alone.</em>” He sneered the last word thus causing you to look at him worriedly.</p><p>Steve gulped, “Uh, yeah man,” He looked to you, “I’ll talk to you later.”</p><p>You nodded, “Okay.” You watched Bucky angrily drag Steve away. You were worried. Very worried.</p>
<hr/><p>“Just because I’m busy planning a party doesn’t mean you could sweep in and steal my girl!” Bucky gritted through his teeth.</p><p>“Woah! What? I am <em>not</em> stealing Y/N from you, Buck!”</p><p>“Then why the Hell are you two always whispering to each other and giggling like some lovesick teenagers?! In front of me, especially!”</p><p>Steve sighed, “Talk to Y/N.”</p><p>“I’m talking to you.”</p><p>Steve shook his head, “If you wanna know why we’re being sneaky, talk to Y/N. She’d kill me if I told you what was going on.” Bucky continued to glare at Steve, “Buck! I’m telling you! I’m not interested in her, okay? I know how much you love her! I’d never do that!” Steve began to walk passed him and gave him a pat on the shoulder, “Just talk to her, she’ll clear everything up.”</p>
<hr/><p>Bucky walked back to the lounge to see that you were still there. You were scribbling something into a notebook. You were biting your lip in concentration and Bucky couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face. He walked over and sat next to you, thus causing you to immediately shut the notebook closed.</p><p>“Buck! Hi!”</p><p>“Are you cheating on me?”</p><p>You were taken back, “What? No! Why would you think that?”</p><p>Bucky shrugged and looked down in shame, “Cause you and Steve have been hanging around a lot. And, doll, I know I haven’t been around lately and I’m sorry. It’s just that-it’s just that seeing you get so close to him..it hurts. And I can’t help but think that I’m losing you.”</p><p>You put two hands on Bucky’s face and turned him to face you, “Bucky, I’m not cheating on you. I promise. I love you.”</p><p>“Then what’s with all the sneaking?” You sighed and handed him the notebook where all of the planning was held in. Bucky looked at you confused, “What’s this?”</p><p>You softly smiled, “Just look through it.”</p><p>Bucky opened the cover to reveal the first page that read: Bucky’s Surprise Party Plans. His eyes widened at the words. He continued to flip through it to see that every couple of pages was dedicated to specific decades. There were even blueprints on how you wanted the compound to be decorated. Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle, “You were planning a surprise party for me?”</p><p>You nodded, “And to be honest, I was feeling the same way about you and Natasha. I’ve noticed that you two were hanging around each other a lot more. I became upset and that’s why Steve has been around me. He’s been helping me plan for your party and keeping me focused. During the times when I felt like planning this was pointless, he continued to remind me that you’re still very much in love with me.” You swayed bumping into Bucky’s shoulder.</p><p>“Okay, I guess it’s my turn. I’ve been planning a surprise party for you with Nat.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh my God! Really?”</p><p>Bucky nodded, “Yeah! I even have all the plans in a notebook like yours!” Both of you began laughing at how odd this was for the both of you, “Why don’t we combine our birthdays?”</p><p>“What? Really?”</p><p>“Yeah! Mine is on the 10th. Yours is on the 15th. So lets celebrate both of our birthdays on the 13th! It’s right in-between both days.”</p><p>“That sounds perfect! And we could combine our decorations and music!”</p><p>“Fantastic. So, we in this together?” He held out his hand to you.</p><p>You nodded and set your hand in his, “Together.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>